Daddy Issues
by laplantita
Summary: She was his little girl with daddy issues. He was her daddy in all the sense of the word. Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration: _Daddy Issues_ by The Neighbourhood**

 **A/N: Here is the first part of a 3 part series. I hope you enjoy, and you are more than welcome to leave review to let me know how you like this fic.**

 **Warning: Mentions of Sex, Alcohol, Drugs, Younger/Older relationship, Explicit Language**

 **Additional Notes: Sasuke is 31, Sakura is 17**

* * *

 _Take you like hard drugs_

 _I taste you on my tongue_

This little girl of his drove him wild. She was his drug, his life line. The only thing that felt right in his tainted life. Doing what he was doing, however, was not right. He knew it and was mature enough to understand the repercussions of the relationship he was in. He just couldn't help himself, she was addicting. She was his heroin.

He knew her from the age of nine when she was still holding stuffed animals against her chest in hopes of guarding herself from the boogie man. He had been the new neighbor who moved across from her house, straight out of college and twenty-three years old at the time. He remebered her parents introducing themselves and her with short bubblegum pink hair with a crimson ribbon holding back her bangs. She was a child then, clean of all sin and corruption. Of course he had felt nothing for her since she was a mere child, however he noticed when she started growing.

"Ohayo, Uchiha-san!" A seventeen year old Sakura called out. "I brought you these tomatoes just in case you were running low, ive noticed you have an immense liking towards them." Her face scrunched in disgust, "Honestly, i've seen you eat these by themselves and it's too crazy!"

Sasuke was a normal man with normal needs. He wasn't much of a party-type person, but his best friend always managed to convince him to go to the club to meet his nightly hook-ups. He wasn't what other people would consider a womanizer, but he was just a simple man with needs that many women indulged in taking care of. He never, in his wildest dreams, looked at young Sakura as woman until that day.

There was just something about her that captivate him at that very moment. It was like his tunnel vision just expanded and he could clearly see the young girl in front of him. Long, wavy pink hair cascaded down her lower back. The ever present red ribbon was holding her bangs back to show off the beautiful emerald eyes that shone underneath sooty lashes. He noticed her button nose with lightly scattered freckles and took in the sight of her small but full lip-glossed lips. The school uniform she was in did nothing to hid her growing womanly curves. It was outrageous that he was thinking these things considering he had known her since her childhood. It suddenly became impossible to ignore the way her melodic voice reached him and how ravenous it got him just taking in her beauty.

Sasuke chuckled in response, "Arigatou."

Sakura was a sweet girl from what he had gathered over the course of eight years. Her parents, from his line of sight, had a good marriage and were dedicate in giving little Sakura what she needed. From the looks of it, she had everything.

"No problem Uchiha-san," She held his gaze as she became aware his eyes were scavenging her body.

Dark eyes probed her light ones, there was a pink tinge in her cheeks.

He wasn't sure if he wanted her to know he was observing her.

"Sakura, honey, dinner's ready!"

She had been the first to break the silence, "Well I gotta go! Just let me know if you need any more tomatoes, okay Uchiha-san?" Without waiting for further response, she skipped away giggling.

Sasuke sighed, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _You ask me what i'm thinking about_

 _I told you that i'm thinking about_

 _Whatever you're thinking about_

Music boomed throughout the entire club. The nightlife was beginning and soon he would be part of this drug-crazed mania. His best friend, Naruto, got a deal for ecstasy and he was honestly excited to lose himself in the drug.

"You ready man?"

Naruto's cerulean eyes glinted with excitement.

"Hn."

"Let's fucking do this!"

As he popped the hallucination inducing toxin, he caught a glimmer of pink amongst the massive crowd of sweaty bodies.

There she was in all her sweet glory. Wearing a skin-tight read dress with golden high heels. Gold hoop earrings swung crazily with her luscious hair. He saw arms wrap around her waist, trying to take advantage of the siren who was swaying her hips to the beat.

What the hell?

Something in his head told him he had to get her out of there, of of those filthy arms.

Before he could even realize it, he was already paving his way to the pink-haired vixen.

"Sakura."

Wide pupils turned to look at him. She was as high as a kit, her eyes were the tell-tale sign.

"Uchiha- _kun_."

He didn't miss the way she threw the honorific with such...seduction.

Sakura untangled herself from the chains holding her back. She slowly walked over to him, the beat of the song never once stopping.

It was like time stood still, the ecstasy took over and made everything seem slow For a second he felt like he was suffocating under the weight of the heat radiating from the dancing bodies around him. But as soon as she reached him, he could breath again.

The scent of strawberries filled his nose as she not-so-innocently pressed herself against his from while bringing his arms to her waist. Hips ground against his slowly, as if trying to coax him out of his shell. He knew it was inappropriate from the start, what could sweet, innocent Sakura be doing in a place like this? With her age? Where were her parents?

All was forgotten when she turned to face him, not once letting their bodies separate. Arms wrapped around his neck and green eyes looked at him in wonder.

"What are you thinking of, Uchiha-kun?"

He wanted to tell her that what they were doing was wrong. That she shouldn't be grinding herself against him so sensually, so unyielding.

But he didn't.

Instead, he slowly replies with a grind of his hips, "You."

Her eyes lit up with tiny fireworks of excitement.

It was the beginning of the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspiration: _Daddy Issues_ by The Neighbourhood (Give it a listen)**

 **A/N: Thank you for the amazing response to the first chapter, I was definitely not expecting a vast amount of reviews. Thank you all. Writing this chapter made me come to the conclusion that this will probably be a longer series, not sure how long but definitely longer than the 3 parts I had originally intended. I do want to let you know, that I have no wifi where I live so some updates will be faster sometimes than other times. Leave a review, let me know how i'm doing. Much appreciated!**

 **Warning: Mentions of Sex, Alcohol, Drugs, Younger/Older Relationship, Explicit Language**

 **Additional Notes: This chapter will contain a lemon.**

* * *

 _Go ahead and cry little girl_

 _Nobody does it like you do_

 _I know how much it matters to you_

 _I love that you've got daddy issues._

It was pouring in the city of Konoha but that was not going to stop Sasuke from going out that night.

Naruto had invited him to the club again, more drug-lace confusion he said. Sasuke wasn't much for the party as he was for the drugs

He hadn't seen Sakura after the club encounter. He was worried that maybe he had scared her away. He secretly hoped she'd be there tonight.

As he made his way to his car, he heard a loud crash across the street from his house. Suddenly, Sakura came crashing out from her house in the middle of the rain.

"Sakura! Get the fuck back in here!"

A frustrated growl escaped her lips and he saw as she ran from her house, uncaring of the cold rain slapping against her.

"Sakura," he tried calling out but she didn't hear him.

Damn it, what the hell was going on?

He quickly got in his car and reversed. He had to find her, see what was wrong with her. Sasuke was worried, especially after hearing her dad yell like that.

She was no where to be seen. The rain was not helping him find her either, but he soon realize where she could be.

As he parked, he took in the sight of the park around him. It was filled with massive trees and a playground in the center. He hoped she would be there.

He reached the playground, drenched.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke looked around, but could not find her.

Muffled cries caught his attention and made his way to the sound.

There she was on the steps of the playground, knees to her chest. The sight of her crushed him.

Quietly, he sat next to her.

"Sasuke-san, I hate my life," she sniffled out, "it's hell and i don't know what to do."

Sasuke was at a total loss for words. He had no experience in consoling anyone, let alone a crying female. It wasn't like he was oblivious to what he had to do or say, or how to even organize his words correctly.

As gentle as he could, "Sakura, what happened?"

"My cowards of a step-dad was hitting my mother. It's not the first time he's done it," she breathed in shakily, "I couldn't hold back anymore so I tried pushing him off her."

Step-dad?

She pulled back the sleeves of her hoodie, large dark bruises still tender from the beating.

His heart broke into a million pieces. He wanted to go back to her house and drag out the scumbag that did this to her. But how could this be? All along he had seen what he thought was a perfect family. How could things be so different beyond the curtains? Where was her real father?

"I don't know why he's still there, I don't understand why my mom can't leave him. It's ridiculous. He hurts us Sasuke."

At this point she was shaking uncontrollably, and he couldn't tell if it was from the rain or from her crying.

He had to get out of the rain.

He stood and offered his hand to her.

"Let's get you out of the rain, baby girl."

Cold hands clasped his and he lead her to the car.

Once at his house, he offered her one of his shirts.

She smiled, "Thanks."

As she was changing in his room, he waited patiently and thought about the last time he saw her. Nothing had happened, they danced until the end of the night. The rhythm of the beats matching the rhythm of their hearts. He thinks back of when she was pressed against him. Her backside so close to his groin.

He thinks back on how hard it got him, her being close to him. Feeling the heat of her skin against his. The way slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck. The tight, crimson mini dress she had on, and the way her bosom bounced to the beat of the music.

Wild thoughts interrupted by the sight before him. His shirt fit her big, the hem just above her knees. The rosette's hair still wet but beginning to curl. She was a view to behold even with puffy eyes, a red nose, and swollen lips.

He wondered what it would be like to bite that lip.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

He nodded.

"You should change too," she blushed, "you're soaked to the bone."

He didn't miss the way her eyes wandered from his face to his chest. He knew he was not bad looking. Call him conceited, but he knew of the looks he had. Jet black hair, coal eyes with a tint of grey in them. An aristocratic nose and a smirk to die for. His body as toned, years of work clearly shown.

Viridescent eyes roamed his body, and he felt a heat in his lower parts.

He knew she wanted him.

Did she know he wanted her too?

After he changed he offered to make her tea, she gladly took his offer.

"My father left when I was six," she paused, wringing her hands, "he was there one day, then gone the next. I was devastated. He was supposed to protect me, you know? My daddy was supposed to be there."

Her eyes were cast downward, an idle finger stirring the warm tea.

"He never called, it was like he just up and vanished out of my life. My mom married again, my step-dad, he was nice at first. Then we became aware that he had an anger issue, and well here we are."

"Why didn't you ever call the police?"

"I'm afraid of disappointing my mother. What if she gets angry with me for doing that? I couldn't stand it if she did."

Fuck, he had to do something to alleviate her pain. He'd make sure that scumbag was rid from her home.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't want to go back home."

"You could sleep over, if you would like to," he said calmly before continuing, "you're safe here Sakura, I promised. I can figure a way out of that situation for you in the morning. "

She seemed hesitant, "Are you sure Sasuke-kun? I don't want to get you in trouble."

He nodded, "It's okay. I can sleep on the couch, you can have my bed."

Preparing himself to gather blankets, she interrupted, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want to sleep alone."

He didn't miss the shimmer in her eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea Sakura."

Sasuke would be lying if he said he didn't want to sleep in the same bed as her. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want her huddled against his chest, to feel her close to him once more. He wanted to protect her from her nightmares and fears

He wanted to be her savior.

But it was wrong, and he needed to control his impulses before things got out of hand.

Sasuke was unaware of the close proximity of Sakura's face with his.

A small hand touched his face, "Please? Stay with me Sasuke-kun."

There was such smallness in her voice. She was scared to be alone, scared to be abandoned. She needed him right now, the way she was looking into his soul with her candy eyes. She was telling him she needed him in the most innocent way.

"Okay Sakura."

She smiled wide, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

She reached for his hand, interlocking their fingers She gave him a cutesy grin, dimples showing. She led them to his room slowly.

* * *

 _And if you were my little girl_

 _I'd do whatever I could do_

 _I'd runaway and hide with you_

 _I love that you've got daddy issues_

The master bedroom was big with light grey walls decorated with elaborate modern paintings. There was a king canopy bed with navy blue satin sheets with a small light stand next to it. A window with intricately designed drapes sat next to the bed.

He took pride in the way she glanced around his room in admiration.

His room was to her liking.

Giggling, she let go of his hand and jumped onto his bed, cuddling herself into his sheets She poked her head through the bed's light drapes.

"Come, Sasuke-kun."

He couldn't believe it, this was actually happening. She had him wrapped around her little finger without her even realizing it. Fuck, she was driving him insane. This little girl with those big beady eyes and the crazy colored hair that he'd know since her kid days had him hypnotized, under he spell.

God, how this was _wrong_.

He slowly climbed into bed, into the soft sheets. Sakura was under the covers as if luring him into a game of hide and seek.

Sasuke smirked.

He would entertain her little game.

He nestled himself under the blankets, feeling around for his girl. Soft giggles, and a light kiss to his cheek.

It made his hunger for her so insatiable.

Feeling around for her face, he traced her features. From her eyebrows, down to the bride of her nose, her eyelids, the outline of her lips. She licked his fingers lightly as he went over her lips.

Damn it, get a grip Sasuke.

"Sakura, have you ever been kissed?"

"Yup."

He huffed in jealousy, fuck whoever got to his girl.

"But never out of love, or like," letting out a content sigh, "It was all about the drugs, the ecstasy. The molly."

"Why do you do these things," he cooed out, "You're so young for that, I thought you were innocent."

Sakura smirked, "I am everything but that. I'm a tease, that is anything but innocent. I do drugs because it makes me forget. It's fun. It's destructive and i'm a sucker for destruction," her soft hands touched his face, "But at the end of the day, I want to find love."

His baby, his Sakura wanted love.

Was he in it for love?

He would find out soon.

Sakura pushed the sheets away from them to reveal disheveled hair on both parties. She giggled at the picture of him, "Sasuke-kun you look so silly!"

"Come on Sakura. Sleep. Now."

Eyes rolled at him as she stuck out her tongue at him.

An impulse to take her tongue in his gave him the strength to do just that.

He slowly inched closer to her, taking in her tongue in his mouth as they kissed. Tongues were dancing against each other and for a slight second, Sasuke felt he hit the ultimate high. Her lips were soft, and her breathing became uneven. Sakura rested her hand against his chest as if guarding herself, not quite sure if this was what she wanted. Sasuke, on the other hand, was elated with the way her tongue was dominating his. The kiss became more feverish, breathing becoming heavy and hearts beating fast.

He hesitantly bit her lower lip and then gently kissed the spot.

A small moan escaped the rosette awaking a fire within him.

Calloused hands caressed her face closer to his in an attempt for a bruising kiss which she responded gracefully.

His hands traveled down her neck, through the center of her breasts, down past her stomach and laid them gently on her legs. He tenderly stroked her thighs, feeling the heat of her center.

Sakura, however, took control for a second. She broke their kiss and looked him dead in the eye as she carefully removed the shirt he had lent her. She was stripping for him, and fuck it made him hard just thinking about seeing her naked. Her supple breasts came into view, nipples were pink and perked calling his name.

Sasuke gave Sakura another kiss, before trailing off down her neck to leave butterfly kisses in his wake. Soft moans were only igniting his desire for her. He reached her right nipple and he blew a light gust of air making it harden. She looked at him with lust filled eyes before begging, "Sasuke-kun, please"

Sasuke looked up at her before sucking her nipple and he could see her desire for him so clear. He sucked lightly earning a loud mewl from the pinkette. She gently bunched up some of his hair with her hand and pulled. It felt so good. He bit down hard on her nipple and she gasped.

"Sasuke," she moaned out, "I need you."

God, how he wanted her too. But he needed to be considerate, she was still young and he wasn't quite sure if this was her first time.

"Sakura, are you still a virgin?"

She fidgeted, "Yes, but I want you to be the first."

That took his breath away because his girl wanted him to be the first to bring her one step closer to womanhood. He realized that he would have to make this special for her, as special as he possibly could. He would take his time pleasing her.

It was his honor to be the first to see her flower.

Sasuke cradled her face while looking deep into her orbs in a silent way of telling her she would be loved. He'd make sure of it. He laid her down and climbed on top, making sure not to let his weight bother her. She looked breathless, eyes tinged with lust, pink-dusted cheeks, and swollen pink lips. She was a myriad of emotions and he could see them clearly as he slowly kissed his way down to her treasure. She had no panties on, and he took a second to look at the gift in front of him.

He spread her legs apart, taking in the musky scent of innocence. Feverish eyes looked up to her, taking in the blush of arousal on her face. Her walls were so delicate, and he could see how wet she was. She was wet for him, and it drove him crazy.

"Sasuke-kun, don't make me beg."

That was all it took for him to lay his lips on the hard little nub. Sasuke sinfully licked and sucked on her clit and she jolted her head up to gaze at him. He clenched his hands around her hip bones to bring her closer. He wanted her to feel the intensity of his ministrations. Tenderly, his tongue glided down into her walls and he pryed his tongue in and out.

"Fuck, this feels so good," she purred out.

He growled, penetrating her flower faster and harder with his tongue in an attempt to hear her moans echo throughout his room. Her nails raked through his hair frantically as he could feel she was on the brink of her first orgasm. Her moaning intensified as she came crying out his name, his little girl came for him.

Her breathing was jagged as he softly kissed her clit to bring her out of her trance. He climbed towards her, and kissed her heatedly. Sakura placed a hand on chest to push him lightly, and motioned him to lay down.

"Baby, can I make you come too?"

Sasuke hadn't expected her to ask him, especially not so seductively.

He nodded in slight desperation, he wanted her lips and her tongue sucking and licking him.

Sakura kissed him from his forhead, down to his cheeks, his lips, and to his neck. She placed her lips hungrily against the skin of his neck. He groaned, her soft lips were leaving heavenly marks against his skin. She was grinding her hips against his, and he could feel the wetness of her on his skin. Sakura sat up and took in the sight of his well toned chest. Her fingers lovingly trace the outline of his muscles. She squealed in delight, "You're going to be all mine, Sasuke-kun." Then leaving a trail of saliva down his torso, she made her way down to his boxers. Sasuke's member was erect making a tent with his boxers. Sakura's eyes lit up with excitement as she revealed him. His length came into view, and she wrapped small fingers around his shaft stroking him up and down.

He bit back a groan, he couldn't let her know how much he was enjoying this.

Coal eyes looked at her lustfully as she pumped his cock. Releasing her hold of him, she placed silky lips on the tip of his penis while looking straight into his eyes. She moaned as she felt him get harder. She swirled her tongue around the head before engulfing whatever of his length she good. Pink hair bobbed to and fro as she applied pressure, making sure to slide her tongue against his shaft.

"Fuck babygirl."

The force of her mouth was too much and he grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"I'm coming baby," eyes rolled back as he jerked from the intensity.

He couldn't believe that Sakura had made him come like that.

Sakura smiled sensually, "Did you like that?"

He tackled her onto the bed and kissed her nose, "Yeah, I liked that a lot."

He was on top again and was teasing her by moving his hips to hers.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and he placed himself between her legs. The tip of his cock teasing her entrance.

Green eyes looked at him, she suddenly looked vulnerable, "Sasuke-kun, please be gentle."

"I will baby."

He would make her feel loved, the first time had to be full of love. This girl was far too meaningful for him to just deflower carelessly.

Sasuke pressed his forehead against hers, and her wide eyes looked at him with such tenderness. His cock enters her opening and she hisses out in pain. Dark orbs kept contact with hers in a way to let her know, _it's okay i've got you,_ and he carefully goes deeper into her cavern. Sasuke bites his lower lip at the feeling of her tight walls reel him in. She cried out, overcome with a sharp pain. He kissed her forehead reassuringly. His hips stopped, letting her get used to the full feeling.

Fuck, she is so fucking tight.

Tears escape her eyes from the foreign sensations inside of her. Sasuke kisses them away gingerly, "Do you want to continue?"

Sakura nodded, "It's okay, i'll get used to it. Go ahead."

Sasuke pulls out slowly and pushes himself back in.

Sakura's breath hitched as he picked up his pace. Then she placed her lip on his shoulder, moaning quietly against his skin. She felt the sting of him stretching her walls, but underneath that pain was pleasure. He grabbed her chin and placed a bruising kiss. Her heat was too much for him to bare, and he needed more of her. Careful not to hurt her, he pumps his length faster.

"Sakura," he groans out as dark eyes close from the sheer force of pleasure.

Seeing her splayed out for him on his bed was an image he wanted marred into his brain forever. Sasuke had never felt this amount of pleasure, for anything or anyone. He had women before, none of them ever meaning anything to him. He had never felt this desire to make a woman feel good, to make them feel pleasure. To make them feel loved by him. But Sakura was different, he came to the realization that he wanted to love her. No matter how wrong and sinful this was, he wanted her to himself. Sasuke would make sure he'd protect and love her.

Gaining courage,her hips followed the rhythm of his. It was a dance they were performing, a ritual.

"Ah," she mewled out, "It feels so good!"

His pace quickens as she desperately tries to bring him closer to her. She wanted to feel him as deep as she could, and he would give her just that. Her nails raked his back leaving a scarlet line its wake. He feels himself on the brink of coming, so he lowers his thumb to the small clit and rolled it as he pounded in her. Sasuke fixed his eyes on her as her breasts bounced, eyes closed in ecstasy, mouth opened in a slight 'o'. She was his and he was hers from that day forward. Sakura's back arched upwards as euphoria washed over and the image embedded itself in his memory as he too rode out his orgasm.

Groaning, he slowed down the movement of his hips and stayed lodged inside of her. Her breathing was labored as verdant eyes came to an open. Sasuke kissed her forehead and pressed it against his.

He pulled himself from her and went under the blankets while Sakura happily cuddled into his side, hand on his chest feeling the thundering heartbeat of his heart.

She traced small circles on his chest, "Thank you Sasuke-kun, for being gentle. I never thought my first time would be so wonderful."

He stared at the ceiling, his fingers running through her locks. Sakura sat up and fidgeted nervously, "Sasuke-kun, please don't leave after this," she swallowed thickly, "I don't know why I trust you so much, we've only ever been neighbors but I do. I don't want you to be another person I lose, so please stay."

Her child-like attitude was pushed aside for a second because of her insecurity of him leaving. How he wanted to hold her and cradle her and tell her that he would never do that. It wasn't quite love, but he knew that he felt something higher for her than he's ever felt for anyone.

"Sakura I wont," pulling her down with him, "I'm here to stay. I promise you."

Eyes filled with unshed tears, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke kept his fingers through her hair until he felt her breath even out as he thought of a way out of her situation. He needed to get rid of the man who was causing her life to be sad. Sasuke was not a violent man, he did, however, believe in justice. In the morning, he would call Naruto for help. Unbeknownst to anyone, back when he was in high school he used to be in a gang. The gang consisted of Naruto and some of his other classmates. They caused chaos everywhere they went. It was a brotherhood where they would protect one another from others.

In the morning he would assemble them again, but for now he would enjoy the few hours of sleep with his girl

 _His girl._


End file.
